Echskrua's Domain
Echskrua's Domain (West) NE metropolis Corruption +6; Crime +0; Economy +4; Law +5; Lore +4 (low wealth)/+8 (high wealth); Society +10 (low wealth)/+6 (high wealth) Qualities broad minded, cultured, defiant, magically attuned, superstitious, wealth disparity Danger 10 Government Autocracy Population 45,500 people (30,000 humans, 3,000 half-elves, 3,000 dwarves, 3,000 tieflings, 3,000 tengu, 3,500 other) Notable NPCs Overseer Echskrua the Imposing Lady (LE Female Succubus Bloodrager (Demonic Bloodline) 15) Commander of Infernal Guard Ruuchiran Echskura (LE Middle- Aged Male Tiefling Fighter 10/Barbarian 3) High Judge of Order Drookon Goldfist (LN Middle-Aged ale Dwarf Investigator 5/Bard 3/Aristocrat 3) Demonic Ambassador Telestina Voidheart (TN Female Half-Elf Unchained Summoner 8); Voidshadow (LN Inevitable Eidolon) Mistress of the Jinx Irabirra Jujufeather (CG Old Female Tengu Oracle (Ancestors mystery) 6/Witch 5); Rubymoth (CG fairie dragon familiar) Marketplace Base Value 19,200 gp; Purchase Limit 120,000 gp; Spellcasting 8th Minor Items *; Medium Items 4d4; Major Items 3d4 Once a thriving metropolis of perfect law and order, the large city once known as Adamantine Fortress-due to the various walls made of pure adamantine-was at the perfect balance it needed in terms of economy, cultural diversity, and society. Then, one day, something horrible happened-a huge army of gnolls, composing of at least a dozen different tribes, lead a successful raid against the city by attacking from the side where the city faced the vast Sandsea, with the pure intention of slaughter. However, this wasn't enough for the gnolls-they wanted to allow one of the various demons they worshipped to join in on the slaughter. While the raid's witches began to chant to summon a demon, so too did a summoner by the name of Telestina Voidheart tapped into the Outer Planes in order for salvation against the imposing monsters. Surprisingly, their calls attracted the attention of one demon simultaneously-an oddly lawful succubus by the name of Echskrua. As she rose from the city's central area, she pondered on what would be a better choice for assistance. Within a matter of seconds, her mind was made up-by slaughtering the entire gnoll raid, not leaving a single one alive. While the people were at first confused, their questions were answered when the succubus told them of what she wanted in return for saving their lives-total control of the city. They were reluctant to agree, but no other choice was made. Much to the surprise of all, despite being a somewhat wicked individual, Echskrua proved to be a rather competent leader-although she became the true overseer of the city's state, she did allow its autocracy to continue; now the mayor of the city is also the city's judge, a cranky but insightful dwarf named Drookon Goldfist. However, the dwarf is at a constant string of conflicts with the city's selfish and arrogant captain of the guard, Ruuchiran Echskura-who is also the eldest of the hundreds of children Echskrua has sired. As the succubus views that both are doing a good job at their duties, she feels as if their squabbling is unnecessary-and nothing irritates her more than unnecessary drama in her city. As for Telestina, she received the shock of her life when she was promoted into Echskrua's very own ambassador-although her job is mainly to import goods from the city-mainly adamantine-into the succubus's home realm (and to her sister, Xerikia) in order to get an army of highly intelligent dreks-all forming the shock troops and suicide squads of her army. Thankfully the half-elf's eidolon, a strict and quiet inevitable named Voidshadow is powerful and menacing enough to keep any demon at bay. Why Echskrua needs an army is anyone's guest, but there are those who do not trust the demonic ruler fully; many believe she is building an army for the purpose of invasion. The one who believes this the most is an ecstatic and somewhat paranoid tengu by the name of Irabirra Jujufeather and her fairie dragon familiar Rubymoth; both are certain that Echskrua has dire plans, and is planning to ruin the reputation of the city. The succubus herself knows of the tengu's warning cries of despair and bloodshed, but she has done nothing about it-to her, there are more important things to worry about than the ramblings of an old and crazy crow. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Metropolis Category:North Category:West Category:Made by KoolKobold